spongebob_squarepants_the_roblox_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Year of The Dragon
Episode Description Year of The Dragon is an episode from Season 2017 were SpongeBob goes on a journey to find the legendary good luck dragon from an old Chinese tale. Plot SpongeBob and Patrick are relaxing near-by some sand dunes and admiring the nice weather. As they are relaxing, they soon began to hear some weird music in the background and sees a strange ship coming towards them. The ship had a man inside wishing everyone a Happy Year of The Dragoon and then floats away. SpongeBob and Patrick has never heard of Year of The Dragon and are very curious of what it's about. Patrick suggest that SpongeBob should tell Mr. Krabs about the holiday and if he knew anything about it, so he took his words and went over to the Krusty Krab to tell Mr. Krabs. Arriving at the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs is shocked to see SpongeBob coming in on a Saturday were he usually don't work. SpongeBob asks Mr. Krabs if he knew anything about Year of The Dragon and Mr. Krabs happens to know about the holiday since he learned it back in school. He proceeds to tell the story about Year of The Dragon which is a holiday celebrated to dedicate the good luck dragon who gives out good luck to everyone. After the story, SpongeBob thinks the story was real and Mr. Krabs tells him that the whole tale was all a myth. This angers SpongeBob and proceeds to tell Mr. Krabs that he will prove him wrong when he goes out and find the dragon himself. SpongeBob then creates a teleporter to teleport himself to the good luck dragon's lair. When he arrives, he notice the place was very dark and gritty with volcanoes and rigid rocks and mountains. He then does a dragon call to see if he would respond, and nothing happen. SpongeBob becomes upset that Mr. Krabs was right about the story being false and proceeds to go home. Meanwhile, SpongeBob hears scary sounds and right in front of him was the good luck dragon himself. To his amazement, SpongeBob and the good luck dragon had a well heart conversation about why his holiday is so important. At the end, SpongeBob takes a ride home with the good luck dragon, they meet up with Mr. Krabs and Patrick, and all waved goodbye as the dragon flew away in the sunset. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Mr. Krabs * Good Luck Dragon Messenger * Good Luck Dragon (debut) Quotes "That is some bull crap, I didn't came all the way here just to hear a story Mr. Krabs!"- SpongeBob "It's just a story"- Mr. Krabs "Good bye everyone, good bye!"- Good Luck Dragon" Music Grumble Volcano: (Mario Kart 8) Carefree: (Kevin MacLeod) Apolonia: (SpongeBob SquarePants Soundtrack) Shop: (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) The Legendary Hero: (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Puppet Ganon (Spider Mode): (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD) Clenched Teeth: (Kevin MacLeod) Hailfire Peaks: (Banjo-Tooie) Puppet Ganon(First Half): (The Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker) Jungle Japes Minecart: (Donkey Kong 64) Chicken Dance Remix (Madness Combat 1) Mini-Song: The Legendary Good Luck Dragon Ohhh! There once was a legend. That I've never known. I must find the answer. That can be told. I'm off to find about, The Year of Dragon! Oh Mr. Krabs will you help me. Answer this question. Episode Thumbnail